Love in bloom
by MeetMeAtTheRainbow
Summary: Devilishly deceptive things are starting to happen at Hogwarts, amongst a smokescreen of lies, one must befriend the enemy to hide their forebidden relationship- WARNING PAIRINGS ARE NOT WHAT THEY SEEM- READ & REVIEW PLZ & ILL WRITE MORE


She couldn't eat, she just wanted to sleep and maybe wake up tomorrow to find this whole life was a dream-

_Quit being dramatic Hermione!_ she argued with herself._ It's not that bad...your best friend is... merely in a seemingly monogamous relationship... with his arch enemy,_ and what was so dramatic about that?

Millions of thoughts cascaded into her mind forming tiny conclusions..._Harry and Malfoy...Malfoy and Harry...Harry and Malfoy are gay? Gay are Harry and Malfoy?_ But no matter what way she worded it, the ultimate conclusion was that, yes, _something _was going on between them. Or maybe, perhaps she was mistaken- afterall, she had only heard them talking....

"_Tonight was great," Harry's voice had began. _

"_You realised it now? We've been sleeping together for over three months now" the platinum blonde spoke._

"_Strange isn't it..."Harry had laughed attempting to be nonchalant, "Gryffindor and Slytherin...you and your worst enemy..." his voice faltered a little._

"_Well I won't pretend it isn't a little strange staring into the eyes of my arch nemisis,"_

"_Draco, I love you," _

Hermione was certain in that instant she had seen Malfoy's eyes flicker to the same icy shade of his heart. _Poor Harry,_ she thought.

Dear god, what would she tell Ginny?

Ron would probably stay frozen in an inanimate state of shock for the rest of eternity.

Would it be safe to say there are _two "head" boys? _

She laughed at her own pun, and she would probably be the only one to do so, for after 7 years, her intelligence was no shock to...well...anyone. The complexities of her mind had eternally mystified the strapping young lads at Hogwarts, which unfortunately for her had sent them sprinting in the opposite direction._ Guys don't like girls with brains,_ she had easily excused herself. But it was far more difficult for her to reprieve her physical appearance; her hair was entwined like the snakes of Medusa, her clothes lay baggy on her form, her eyes- eh, to put it simply she was very much unchanged. As the chaos engulfed her mind she decided it was too much thought for one night, and probably (for Harry and Malfoy at least) too much action. She did what any sane, confused, drunk individual would do- she slept on it.

And unfortunately for her the next day, she would've done better with a hangover; for the prospect of confronting Harry, Malfoy- or as last night (_both of them together,_ her eyes widened at the thought) created a dread in her. Get up. Get dressed. Left foot. Right foot. She found it odd that her brain had to focus on commanding her body away from its state of inertia. And in this automatic state- she had somehow made it to the Great Hall without running into either of them. She peered at the Gryffindor table. There were couples; couples came in all shapes and sizes, didn't they? _Short with tall, dark with light, blondes with brunettes, gays with straights..._she shook the last thought from her head, that shape at least was quite impossible. She must have startled Lavender Brown for her eyes widened as she approached the table.

"Hey Lavender..." she began, hoping her face wasn't replaying the images she saw last night- Lavender would certainly be unforgiving of her boyfriends, best friends antics. _Poor Ron,_ she exhaled as an afterthought.

"Hey Hermione..." Lavenders look of shock shifted to one of carefully thought out explanation. "About last night...." her voice was barely a whisper.

Hermione's face was livid- how _dare _Harry tell Lavender and not confront her first!

" So what- now Malfoy and..."

"...yes...together," Lavender finished somewhat lamely.

Hermione couldn't even bring herself to think it- she was mortified, not by her best friends sexuality, but rather his betrayal; of his own morals. And her. Malfoy was an evil, heartless git; as far as Hermione had heard Harry speak of him- not to mention quite the gigolo as she had heard his late night escapades with a multitude of sexual partners from the solid brick wall (those girls certainly had a set of lungs on them) separating the Head Boy and Head Girl's chambers.

" I can't believe you know!" Hermione was unintendedly rude, but her momentary- or maybe now lengthened shock seemed to forgive the situation.

"Of _course_ I know!" Lavender dejected, she stood up, and at her full height she was rather intimidating. Hermione recoiled slightly worried that Lavender may take it further than necessary; and so redirected her questioning, "Does _Ron _know?" she raised her eyebrow slightly.

"No of course not!" Lavender stared at her as though she has said the wizarding war was a good thing. "He can't find out...please..." her voice was urgent, yet sincere- her eyes welled with tears- well she was a mighty good actress; Hermione gave her that much, but _really_ Harry and Malfoy being together was _not _such a big deal. And although initially Ron might be unforgiving of his actions, it was hardly dire that he should not find out.

"Really, its not such a big deal!" Hermione voiced her thoughts, "He'll get over it- trust me...if he got over me hooking up with Cormac Mclaggen, he can _certainly_ get over this."

Lavender stared incredulously, "Not such a big deal?!" she repeated, "_Not such a big deal?!_ It's like _the_ ultimate betrayal!"

"Look...one thing i've learnt. If your honest with Ron, eventually he see's reason and he won't hold it against you. I promise. It's. Not. Such. A big. Deal."

At that moment Harry and Ginny entered, hands entwined; staring achingly at one another. _ Poor Ginny, _Hermione thought listlessly _I mean I can't believe he'd cheat on her, but then to think he has the nerve not to even tell her he's g-_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione...'Harry strode forward beaming and interrupting her thoughts. "I have to tell you about last night..." she folded her arms and cocked her eyebrow at him.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Across the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy emerged from last night seemingly indifferent. Indifferent that was until he lay eyes on Hermione. _Great, she saw us last night-that filthy little mudblood!_ His fists clenched together, he shot her a look and bared his gritted teeth; his animalistic nature apparent._ Of course, I guess in her state she doesn't get any,_ he relaxed his facial features with the afterthought. _Still, have to make sure she keeps her bloody mouth shut...maybe if I threaten her?_ the left side of his brain suggested. _She'd dob you in for that too!_ the right side argued back. _Maybe if i offer her a night of free, wild sex?_ he almost threw up at the idea, there _had_ to be a suitable alternative. He needed a win-win situation. Perhaps, _a wager?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" I can't believe you would do that to Ginny!" Hermione pointed at Harry accusingly, standing on her chair so that almost the entire student body could hear.

"For crying out loud 'Mione, I didn't think it was that bad!" he defended himself earnestly, but to no avail. Hermione was livid and uncontrollable.

"Ginny...Ginny," she sobbed, "How can you stand there and not tell her you bastard?!" Hermione yelled, grabbing bread rolls off the table and flinging it in his general direction. Lavender and Ron turned the other way pretending not to listen.

"Well...I was there 'Mione..." Ginny laughed as though it were all some big misunderstanding.

Hermione considered her words for a second, her tone changed completely, " So you mean to tell me...that you just happily sat while Harry and Malfoy indulged in gay sex- right in front of you?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" It was Harry who spoke this time.

"You heard me!" Hermione huffed maniacally.

Ginny lowered her voice to a whisper, "Harry _couldn't _be screwing Malfoy because...he and I were...well yes...the _whole_ night!"

Their conversation was over, the only sound came from the clattering of cutlery at breakfast. And Hermione pondered for a moment before concluding- she was now more confused than ever.


End file.
